Crush
by Line-pau
Summary: Santana y Brittany cumplen cinco meses de novias y a Santana se le ocurre prepararle algo especial. Si embargo no contaba con que el chocolate cobrara vida propia. One Shot.


**"Crush"**

Lancé un largo suspiro, no podía creer que unos míseros brownies me estuvieran cargando el día.

La receta parecía bastante simple cuando la encontré en el libro de cocina de mi madre aquella mañana. Se necesitaba chocolate, mantequilla, harina, azúcar y huevos. Tenía el equipo de cocina de los Lopez a mi disposición para llevar a cabo el plan, y aunque carecía de talento, creía ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para preparar el simple postre. Sin embargo, por fuerzas del destino todo me estaba saliendo mal, el microondas no arrancaba y no podía calentar el chocolate, cuando intenté derretir la mantequilla como decía el libro, me termino salpicando en mi brazo izquierdo, la mitad de los huevos estaban podridos y creía haber utilizado más harina de la necesaria.

Un vistazo al reloj me dijo que el tiempo se me estaba acabando, Brittany llegaría pronto y la encontraría en medio de ese desastre, de inmediato me puse nerviosa, así no era como tenía planeado celebrar nuestro aniversario, había planeado una cena a la luz de las velas, pero el postre se me estaba saliendo de las manos- ¡rayos!- exclamé en voz alta, no me gusta que las cosas no estén perfectas.

Oficialmente estaba desesperada, en la cocina hacía bastante calor y tenía manchas de chocolate en mi camisa blanca, mi cabello totalmente alborotado estaba recogido en una coleta y el sudor me corría por la espalda. Volví a mirar el reloj, con un poco de suerte podría darme una ducha rápida y prepararme para la cita, sí, releería las instrucciones y comenzaría desde cero, ese era el último paquete de chocolate que me quedaba y si volvía a meter la pata, tendríamos que comer de postre esas galletas Noel que compraba todos los meses mi madre porque papá es adicto a ellas y que aun estaban en la nevera.

- hola Santana-

Di un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, el corazón se me detuvo, la respiración se me detuvo, sentí que hasta la mente se me detuvo durante ese momento de horror. Volví a mirar el reloj y luego regrese la vista a la puerta trasera de mi casa y que la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba sin seguro.

- parece que un animal furioso entró cuando nadie estaba prestando atención-

- Brittany se suponía que tenías que llegar dentro de una hora- dije de inmediato, esto era lo último que me faltaba. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- la práctica de motocross se canceló y pensé en darte una sorpresa- dijo mientras sonreía, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del paquete envuelto en papel de regalo que llevaba en sus manos ¿ese era mi regalo?. Ella pareció percatarse de mi curiosidad, pues entró a la cocina balanceando el regalo con exageración, se acercó a una de las pocas mesas que se habían librado del chocolate, la harina y la mantequilla y aun seguía reluciente, ella colocó el paquete sobre él y mientras lo hacía le eché un vistazo a lo que llevaba puesto, una camisa blanca ancha que dejaba uno de sus hombros descubiertos, con una falda a juego.

- te ves bien- dije cuando volvió a mirarme.

- gracias- sentí como ahora era ella la que me examinaba, muerta de la vergüenza desvié mi mirada hacía el libro de cocina- ¿qué estás haciendo?-

- el postre, para la cena de esta noche- expliqué como si no fuera tan importante.

- ¡Santana!, ¿estás cocinando para mí?- preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par, examinó con la mirada la cocina, por suerte, mi mamá me había ayudado a cocinar el pollo y a preparar la ensalada y ahora estaban descansando en una pequeña isla de la cocina, Brittany se acercó y lo olió por encima- huele realmente bien-

- gracias- aproveche para agarrar el paño de la cocina, me limpié las manos con él, luego me arreglé un poco el pelo y acomodé mi ropa, asegurándome un aspecto más o menos decente.

Brittany me sonrió y señaló mi camisa manchada.

- veo que estas preparando algo con chocolate-

Asentí- brownies-

- ¡me encantan los brownies!- dijo aplaudiendo brevemente

- lo sé- me había puesto roja, sabía que era uno de sus postres favoritos.

Atravesó la cocina acercándose a la mesa en donde estaba preparando los brownies y por lo tanto acercándose a mí, olía a fresas, sonreí con satisfacción, sin duda era el perfume que usaba para las ocasiones especiales.

- no se ve bien- admití mirando de reojo el recipiente- ya lo arreglare-

- ¡y tienes un libro de recetas aquí!- dijo sorprendida, notando el libro de cocina de mi madre que también estaba manchado de chocolate y harina- ¿puedo ayudarte?- preguntó esperanzada- recuerda que el año pasado tomé clases de cocina, los postres fueron nuestra tercera lección –

- no creo que sea buena idea- dije de inmediato, la cena era parte de mi regalo- además la comida parece cobrar vida en esta cocina, literalmente, huela por los aires sin previo aviso-

- Santana, no seas tonta, la comida no tiene vida, bueno, no cuando se vuelve comida, digo, el pollo tuvo vida antes de llegar a un supermercado, pero ya sabes de lo que hablo, venga, déjame ayudarte- mientras me lo pedía tomo mi brazo y lo zarandeó levemente- además, te puedo decir cuál es mi secreto para preparar brownies-

- está bien- cedí como siempre lo hacía cuando ella me pedía algo- ahora dime cual es el secreto-

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- la mantequilla caliente derretirá el chocolate, no necesitas derretir el chocolate por aparte-

- ¿de veras? - miré el libro esperando hallar un paso que pude haberme volado, al mismo tiempo sentía que mi cara se enrojecía. Pensé que debía de parecer una idiota.

- te voy a enseñar- dijo enderezándose, su sonrisa había desaparecido y se concentró mientras movía los utensilios y los ingredientes, colocó la mezcla de huevos y mantequilla sobre el fogón y se inclinó para poner el rostro al mismo nivel que la llama y graduó la intensidad con delicadeza- dame el chocolate- su tono era autoritario y no vacilé en ningún segundo, abrí la bolsa y se la di. Sin mirarme tomó el paquete y lo sacudió suavemente empezando a echar pepitas de chocolate en la mantequilla- Santana, mira-

Me asomé por encima de su hombro, y vi como manchas oscuras se arremolinaban en la mantequilla. A medida que revolvía, la mezcla se volvía viscosa.

- genial Britt- murmure, reuní el resto de los ingredientes, mezclamos, vertimos y limpiamos el recipiente. Al final, la mezcla olía a gloria cuando llevamos la bandeja al horno tal como el libro de cocina indicaba.

- van a salir perfectos- dijo Brittany

- no sé si perfectos, pero por lo menos no será el desastre que me estaba quedando antes de que llegaras- dije totalmente agradecida.

- creo que un brownie sigue estando buenísimo, aunque a veces tenga defectos- dijo ella apoyándose en la mesa.

- eso depende del defecto- dije yo encogiéndome de hombros- por ejemplo, si se te desmigaja tal vez por fuera no se vea bien, pero por dentro sigue teniendo buen sabor, pero si te equivocas con los ingredientes puede que por fuera se vea bien y por dentro sepa a calzoncillos sucios-

Brittany arrugó de inmediato la nariz.

- eso no va a pasar, estos están perfectos, aunque deberíamos probarlos- acercó juguetonamente el recipiente donde los habíamos preparado antes- ¿quieres que lo haga yo primero?

Ni siquiera se molesto en esperar mi respuesta, pasó el dedo por la pared del recipiente, lo sacó manchado de chocolate. Levanto el dedo y me lo mostró, abrió la boca y me enseñó una lengua de color rosa. Se metió el dedo en la boca y cerró los labios, sorbiendo tan fuerte que sus mejillas se hundieron, hasta que por fin sacó el dedo limpio.

- ¿y bien?- pregunte después de unos segundos en silencio.

- perfectos- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Satisfecha pasé mi dedo índice por el recipiente y lo metí a mi boca con tanto énfasis como ella lo había hecho antes, exagerando más de lo necesario- ¡hmm delicioso!

- unos brownies dignos de nuestro aniversario- Ambas intercambiamos una sonrisa tonta, agradecí porque no hubiera nadie en la casa en ese momento, ya que tenía la impresión de que esa escena se veía especialmente cursi.

- bueno…- carraspee- debería ir a darme una ducha y a cambiarme, ¿no te importara quedarte sola por unos minutos?

- creo que puedo sobrevivir- asentí y dejé el recipiente en la mesa, la cocina aun era un caos, pero tendría que encargarme de eso más tarde- Santana- me llamó Brittany antes de que saliera de la cocina- tienes un poco de chocolate justo… aquí- Brittany recorrió con el pulgar una de las comisuras de mi boca, saboree el chocolate y también su dedo- no te demores- dijo finalmente en un susurro rompiendo el contacto con mis labios.

…

Cuando bajé de nuevo a la sala, ya vestida decentemente vi como Brittany encendía las velas que esa tarde yo había colocado alrededor de la casa para ambientar la cita.

- espero que no te moleste- dijo dándose cuenta de mi presencia- vi todas estas velas y me imagine que era lo que querías hacer-

- está bien, de hecho está más que bien- dije terminando de bajar las escaleras- voy a servir la cena- dejándola donde estaba me dirigí a la cocina, donde ya tenía todo preparado. Mis padres me habían prohibido beber aquella noche, pero ¿Cuándo les he hecho caso a mis progenitores?, sonriendo con malicia abrí una botella de vino blanco que mi padre guardaba para ocasiones especiales, mañana tenía que recordar reemplazarla, o si no tendría un largo castigo.

Mientras terminaba de organizar, noté mi regalo en la misma mesa en donde Brittany lo había dejado antes, levanté la mirada y vi a Brittany moverse lentamente por el comedor comprobando todas las velas, lentamente me deslicé hacía el regalo, a simple vista parecía un libro y cuando lo tomé entre mis manos mis sospechas se confirmaron, ¿pero qué clase de libro me regalaría Brittany?, hmm quizás el kamasutra…

- ¿Santana? ¿Qué haces?- de la sorpresa casi dejé caer el paquete- ¿necesitas que te eche una mano en la cocina?

- ¡no!- dije tajantemente, dejé el paquete donde estaba y me apresure a servir la comida- quédate donde estas- le dije mientras servía el pollo. Cuando finalmente termine la invite a que se sentara en la mesa.

Alargué la mano para coger el champán- ¿te apetece una copa?-

- me encantaría-

Sujete el corcho, lo hice rotar, cuando se abrió, lo hizo con un ruido seco. Tras servir en las dos copas, esperé a que se asentara la espuma y las llené hasta el borde.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo has dedicado a planear todo esto?- me preguntó.

- desde unas semanas, quería algo especial para celebrar que llevamos medio año juntas, saliendo oficialmente. Además era lo menos que podía hacer después de toda mi indecisión del año pasado-

- nunca podría imaginarme algo mejor que todo esto- vaciló por un momento- es decir… has cocinado para mí y has colocado todas estas velas, es lo más romántico que has hecho por mí, solo falta que pongas Songbird de fondo-

- bueno, si tu no hubieras llegado, todo habría sido realmente desastroso…- dije intentando recordarle lo de los brownies, pero me interrumpió.

- lo digo totalmente en serio, me he quedado sin palabras para expresar cuanto significa todo esto para mí- me dedico una sonrisa coqueta- y por cierto te ves caliente en ese vestido negro-

Ambas disfrutamos de la cena, quizás debí haberle confesado que mi madre me había ayudado a prepararla, pero me sentía tan orgullosa de mi misma en ese momento que me limite a disfrutar de la velada. Durante aproximadamente una hora hablamos de todo un poco, del club glee, de las Cheerios, incluso sobre el ultimo capitulo de bailando con las estrellas y del cual Brittany era fanática.

- todo estuvo delicioso, no pensé que cocinaras tan bien- me dijo mientras llevaba los platos sucios a la cocina, cuando regrese la tomé de las manos y la invité a levantarse de la mesa.

- vamos, quiero enseñarte la otra parte de mi regalo-

Ella levanto las cejas sorprendida- ¿acaso esto no es todo?-

Negué con la cabeza, la conduje hasta la sala y le dije que se sentara en el sofá, yo me acerqué a una mesa en donde había dejado una pequeña caja, la tomé y me senté a su lado.

- feliz aniversario- dije entregándole la caja negra.

Ella me miró y luego observó la caja divertida, la tomó entre sus manos y le dio varias vueltas mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

- parece uno de esos estuches en donde viene alguna joya- decía mientras la abría, y estaba en lo cierto- ¡oh Santana es precioso!- dijo dándome un pequeño abrazo, luego regresó su atención al estuche sacando de él una delgada cadena que llevaba una pequeña llave colgando de ella.

- son dos- le dije, para que revisara con más atención y así lo hizo, del estuche volvió a sacar otra cadena igual que la primera, pero en vez de una llave tenía un corazón en forma de candando.

- ¡wow!-

- es simbólico- me apresuré a explicar- una para cada una, ya sé que tenemos unos brazaletes de amistad, pero quería algo más que nos recordara nuestra relación romántica, y se me ocurrió esto-

- ¿Qué significa?

- bueno, el año pasado me rehusaba a abrir mi corazón y mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos, y cuando por fin lo hice me sentí tan bien conmigo misma y fue gracias a ti, tú eres la única que pudo hacerlo y por eso quiero que lleves la cadena con la llave, porque tú eres su única y verdadera dueña, mi corazón es totalmente tuyo y de ahora en adelante puedes abrirlo cuando quieras.

- quiero que me lo pongas, ¡lo llevare siempre con orgullo!-Sonaba totalmente conmovida. Tomé la cadena que portaba la llave, mientras ella me daba la espalda y se recogía el cabello rubio, le coloqué el collar con facilidad aun bajo la tenue luz de las velas.

- espero que no lo lleves a las prácticas de motocross- bromee mientras le daba la espalda esperando a que ella deslizara el collar en mi cuello, mi corto vestido negro dejaba al descubierto mis hombros y me estremecí cuando sus manos inevitablemente entraron en contacto con mi piel. Cuando había terminado inmediatamente me aparte de ella, con miedo de comenzar algo que no pudiéramos parar después. Sin embargo cuando giré para estar frente a frente la descubrí mirándome intensamente.

- eres guapísima- me susurró seductoramente, fue entonces cuando decidí que ya no quería controlarme, coloque mi mano encima de su pierna y la acaricie con mi pulgar, ella se inclinó hacía mi y nuestras caras se acercaron.

Nuestro beso fue intenso, en ese momento nos dejamos llevar por el deseo, yo la rodee con mis brazos y ella hundió una mano en mi cabello, pasamos así unos segundos hasta que ella se separó. Sin decirme una sola palabra se levantó y caminó en dirección a la cocina, yo me limite a contemplarla. Cuando regresó traía consigo el regalo.

- no es tan… grande ni tan especial como todo lo que me has dado esta noche, pero espero que te guste- dijo con timidez.

Lo tomé queriendo parecer totalmente intrigada, le di varias vueltas entre mis manos como ella había hecho anteriormente con mi estuche e incluso lo zarandee cerca de mi oído- creo adivinar que es un libro- dije rasgando el papel y estaba en lo cierto, era un libro en cuya portada había un corazón dibujado, lo abrí lentamente y me di cuenta que no era un libro precisamente…

- es un álbum- me dijo incitándome a abrirlo- he colocado todas las fotos que tengo de nosotras dos, pero no solo eso, le he pedido a todos nuestros amigos cualquier foto que tuvieran donde aparecemos las dos e incluso imprimí algunas de nuestro facebook. Mira, estas las tomamos el día que ganamos las nacionales en nuestro primer año en las Cheerios y aquí estamos en la fiesta de Quinn esa misma noche, también hay una de nuestro viaje a New York el año pasado y esta otra es de…-

- es perfecto, Britt- le dije totalmente agradecida, de ahora en adelante, podía pasar aquellas páginas y ver prácticamente toda su historia juntas.

- aun quedan muchas páginas vacías, espero que podamos llenarlas a medida que pasa el tiempo-

-Vamos hacerlo- dije totalmente convencida de ello, no había forma de que mi historia con Britt tuviera un final cercano, de hecho deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que nunca tuviera un final.

- ¿entonces te gusta?- preguntó mordisqueando su labio inferior.

- ¡me encanta!- dije con honestidad.

- tuve miedo de que pensaras de que era muy pronto para comenzar algo así- me confesó.

- me alegro de que lo hicieras, es el regalo perfecto- comencé a ojear pagina por pagina, las fotografías estaban organizadas en orden cronológico, al lado mío estaba Brittany quien parecía impaciente porque terminara, cuando llegué a las fotos que nos habíamos tomado en las regionales de ese año detrás del escenario ella me arrebató el álbum de las manos y lo dejó en la mesita de enfrente.

- es el mejor aniversario que he tenido- le confesé antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa- de hecho creo que es el único que he celebrado… o por lo menos el único que he querido celebrar- comencé a divagar, ahora que lo pensaba, no lograba recordar una relación lo suficientemente duradera como para preocuparme por un aniversario, dejé escapar un suspiro, bueno por lo menos Brittany podía alardear de tener una relación larga con Artie, de repente comencé a imaginarme cualquier cantidad de escenas románticas de ellos dos celebrando su propio aniversario, sin previo aviso los brazos de Brittany se encontraban rodeando mi cuello regresándome a la realidad, me dejé empujar hacía ella totalmente embelesada por sus ojos olvidando por completo cualquier otro pensamiento.

- te quiero- me dijo antes de besarme. Su boca estaba suave y caliente y en cuanto sus labios cubrieron los míos perdí el control, yo separé los labios para recibirle y ella movió su boca contra la mía, sentí como sus suaves manos se deslizaban por mi cuello y yo pasé mis manos por su pelo obligándola a emitir un pequeño jadeo. Y entonces ella se separó nuevamente- ¿Cuándo regresan tus padres?- preguntó con los labios levemente hinchados.

- a media noche- respondí casi en trance. Ella me sonrió y yo le sonreí. Se levantó del sofá y me tendió una mano, yo la acepte sin vacilar y sentí como nuestros dedos se entrelazaban. Ella me guió por las escaleras hacía mi propio cuarto y cuando lo hizo me invadió un arrebato de confianza, cuando llegamos a mi habitación y me sentó en mi propia cama y vi como se me acercaba seductoramente pensé que en verdad iba a funcionar, estaríamos toda la vida juntas y sería estupendo, no tenía la menor duda.

Cuando llegó a mí, sus labios se deslizaron por mi mejilla y mi cuello, yo tire de su camisa, que cayó al suelo. y de inmediato me dejé caer en la cama atrayéndola conmigo y cerrando cualquier espacio que existía entre nosotras, nos volvimos a besar una y otra vez, dejé que su lengua me hiciera todo tipo de cosas extraordinarias: acariciando mi labio inferior, explorando, empujando, tentándome terriblemente. Era como si estuviera jugando conmigo algún tipo de juego sucio de seducción y vaya que estaba ganando. Luego oí como susurraba mi nombre contra mi boca.

- Santana- dijo y pensé que no había nadie en el mundo que pronunciara de una forma tan carnal y apasionada mi nombre, luego se separó de mis labios por centímetros- necesito tocarte o moriré- lo único que pude hacer fue asentir mientras tragaba saliva, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Sin embargo volví a quedarme nuevamente sin aire cuando sentí las manos de Brittany por debajo de mi vestido, acariciando mis piernas, fue entonces cuando deslice mis manos por sus nalgas acariciándolas de arriba abajo y las dejé descansar en sus caderas, yo también necesitaba más, mucho más. Busqué el cierre de su falda y en unos cuantos minutos cayó al suelo junto a mi vestido.

Intenté hacerle el amor despacio y con ternura, tocarla en cada rincón de su cuerpo con mis manos y mi lengua, adorarla como ella se lo merecía, pero nuestra pasión fue más grande que cualquier otra cosa, pronto nuestros cuerpos se quedaron desnudos y la habitación se lleno de jadeos y gemidos a medida que llegábamos al clímax.

Después yacimos una en brazos de la otra, totalmente exhaustas. Recorrí su piel con las yemas de los dedos mientras ella luchaba por no dormirse a mi lado. Cuando dieron las 11:30 empezó a vestirse y yo totalmente triste comencé a esconder la evidencia que delatara que había desobedecido las ordenes de mis padres, lo primero que hice fue deshacerme de la botella de vino, no estaba vacía así que la guarde en mi habitación y la cambie por una que había comprado el día anterior. Luego apague las velas que aun quedaban encendidas y cuando estaba organizando la cocina Brittany bajó por las escaleras totalmente vestida.

- ¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?- pregunté mientras le echaba un vistazo al reloj- creo que nos queda algo de tiempo.

- no- dijo ella medio adormilada, algo que me preocupó más de lo que ya estaba- puedo llegar sola- se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo de oso- te quiero- susurró contra mi oído, era la segunda vez que lo decía aquella noche.

- yo también- dije sintiendo contra mi pecho la cadena en forma de llave que le había regalado.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es el primer fic que escribo e glee y de mi pareja favorita y de paso en primera persona (si hay algun error disculpen). Originalmente iba a tener más capitulos, pero decidí dejarlo como un one shot, me pareció mejor. <strong>_

_**Se llama Crush por una cancion que estaba escuchando cuando se me ocurrio la historia, es de Garbage y es super romantica. **_

_**Bueno acepto todo tipo de comentarios y nos vemos**_

_**Bye**_


End file.
